


Quarters

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swears that he taught Sam how to play Quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarters

Dean has built up an almost ridiculous tolerance to alcohol.

Sam has not.

“Dude, I know I taught you how to play Quarters,” Dean insists, pouring whiskey into four shot glasses and pushing two across the table. “You probably don’t remember because you sucked and had to drink every damn round. I thought you were dead the next morning.”

“I was seventeen!”

“Yeah, so?”

Sam rolls his eyes and fingers the small pile of quarters in front of him awkwardly, pushing them around as Dean places an empty shot glass in the middle of the table.

Truth be told, he vividly remembers his first time playing Quarters with Dean. When he closes his eyes, he can picture his brother’s tongue in his mouth and on his neck, teeth biting at his hipbones…

“Snap out of it, Sam! I’m gonna get you hammered drunk and naked before the night’s over, capiche?”


End file.
